


More Than Once (Hopefully)

by Ihateallergies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Because I can't do anything without talking about Cisco, Earth-2, F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Series, Reverb mention, Romance, boy howdy do I love me some Parkwest, doctor Light - Freeform, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer West finds Dr. Light in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Once (Hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day? Whaaat?

“You should really leave me alone if you know what’s good for you.”

Iris stared at Doctor Light’s lips, excusing herself because that was the only part of her face not obscured by her helmet. That, and the fact that the were a distracting shade of plum; one that Iris didn’t know if she wanted to steal or- no she could not finish that thought right now. “What's good for me is cleaning up this city.”

Doctor Light scoffed, but it was too watery to have any real bite to it. “Obviously. That’s why you're nursing a burn from Deathstorm.”

Iris glanced down at the stinging flesh on her forearm. Once it healed, it would probably leave a scar for the rest of her life. “Would’ve been worse, if it wasn't for you.”

The thief frowned. “Reverb let me attack Deathstorm because it didn't interfere with his plans and he knows I have soft spot for you.” That hung in the air for a moment. It was the first time either of them had really addressed whatever it was that was going on between them. “I… If it happens again, I can’t promise that either of us will escape his wrath.”

“Why do you work for him?” It wasn't the first time Officer West wondered this, even if it was the first she asked it aloud. Doctor Light may have been a thief; she may have even hurt some people, but she was the only person in Reverb’s crew who had never killed anyone. There was good in her, even if Iris was the only one to see it.

“He helped me when no one else did; when no one else could.” She showed Iris her glove hands. “He built these for me so I wouldn't burn my self away with my own powers. I owe him.”

Instead of inspecting the tech that Reverb built, Iris took Doctor Light’s hands in her own, ignoring the shot of pain that went through her arm. “You don't owe him anything. He’s using you. You could leave tonight and he'd never know.”

She shook her head but didn't pull herself away from Iris’s grip. “He’d know even before I’d know. He always knows.”

Iris furrowed her brows. “What? How?”

Doctor Light mouth parted three times, like she wanted to say something but couldn't. In the end, she settled for pressing her lips to Iris’.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about, more than once, even. Kissing the criminal with her helmet on was just awkward as she thought it would be, but with Light’s fingers carding in her hair, with Iris’s hands on the part of her face that was exposed, she couldn't bring herself to care that her nose was being smashed.

Doctor Light broke the kiss and the fact that there was hard metal and glass between them didn't make the act of them touching foreheads any less intimate. If she diluted herself, Iris could even swear that she could see Light’s eyes through the tint from this short distance.

“I just had to do that once,” she said a little cheekily.

“You can do it more than once, if you want,” Iris said, not really thinking.

Doctor Light laughed a little and then bit her lip, and Iris noticed the her perfect plum lipstick was now smeared all across her mouth. “Officer West-”

“Iris.”

“… Iris.” And the way that Light said her name shouldn't have sent a shiver down her spine. She took Iris by the hands, careful of her burn, and squeezed her fingers tightly. “You make a compelling case. A really compelling case.” She laughed a little too hard at her own joke, and Iris’ heart jumped at just how cute the woman before her was. “But I can't leave. He’d never let me go. We’d never be safe.”

Iris latched onto the only part of this she wanted to hear. “We?” She didn't even know Doctor Light’s real name, but she didn't care.

“I’m so sorry,” she was pulling away now, and Iris had to tell her fingers to let go of the woman. “I wish it there was some other way.”

She was gone before Iris could think of anything to say. They’d wandered far from the crime scene and she knew that her partner, Lawton, was probably looking for her. She made her way back, and even though she’d been gone for 30 minutes, there was still a line for EMT services. If they were lucky, they only had temporary blindness. Some others had ice burns or fire burns, while the worst were being taken to the hospital for nerve damage.

Iris could understand why Linda was so scared of Reverb; he jumped from amicable to frighteningly intense at the drop of hat from the few times she’d faced off against him. He was relatively small in stature, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in power. She'd never actually experienced it first hand, but some of her coworkers quit or were forced to retire. Still, she didn't know why she wouldn't just run away, maybe stay in Atlantis…

But it wasn't for her to understand, she supposed. If Doctor Light felt trapped, Iris would her best to free her. She'd been saved by her too many times to count; next time, Iris would return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me everywhere @lun3lla if you want to chat. I'm usually somewhere screaming John Mulaney quotes at people.


End file.
